


Swinging on a Branch

by y3llowdaisi3s



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers learn something new about Director Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging on a Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Asked for prompts on my tumbrl, and anon asked for some fury/darcy, so I decided to add to this crack!ship.
> 
> Written for avengerkink. This  prompt: The Avengers React AND [prompt:](%E2%80%9C%E2%80%9D) Darcy/Fury, she’s not afraid of him

**1.**

It was the final straw. Darcy had had it. Tony Stark was going down, and it the worst sort of way.

“Should I be afraid?” Nick asked, watching the young woman get ready from his spot on the bed.

“Why would you ask that?” She demurely looked over her shoulder.

“You just cackled in glee. That usually precedes one of your schemes.”

“It’s not against you,” she replied, turning towards him. Swaying her hips, she leaned over him and kissed him, pressing her tongue between his lips. After the passionate display, she leaves his quarters, calling out, “Just come to me when I call, later.”

It took some maneuvering, some bargaining - damn JARVIS, but AI could haggle - and a little bit of sabotage, but Darcy’s plan was set in motion. She was dressed in a tight green dress, _Iron Man_ red swiped on her lips, and the tallest pair of heels she could find, sitting on the edge of Nick’s desk.

Nick stepped into his office, and seeing as it’s just the two of them there, he let his jaw drop at the sight before him. She kicked out her legs, giving her best come hither look, curling her finger for added measure.

He stepped between her legs, calloused hands slide up her thighs, making Darcy moan out. If she timed things right, she’ll get to continue to ravish this man’s dirty mouth for another minute before being interrupted. Clutching his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his hips. Running a hand up his neck, kissed him deeper.

“This better be an emergency-” Tony started, as he opened the door to the office. He paused, so shocked. His jaw is practically on the floor.

Darcy bit Nick’s lip to keep him from laughing out loud. It doesn’t stop him from shaking in mirth. Pushing him away, she slipped off the desk and straightened her desk. She walked over to the intruder, and patted his cheek. As she walked out of the room, she left him with some sage advice. “Stop trying to set up my man with those floozies. He has _me_ to help take that stick out of his ass.”

 **2.**  
“Lady Darcy is a warrior who does _not_ need a man to protect her,” Thor said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, glaring at the Director.

Chuckling, she pushed his arm off and stepped next to Nick. “I’m glad the feminist talks Jane and I have been giving you stuck. But Nick isn’t going to _protect_ me.”

“I do not understand.” And the confused look on Thor’s face is absolutely sincere.

“Nick is coming with me back home to meet my parents.”

“As her boyfriend,” Nick added.

After a minute, comprehension must have finally dawned on Thor, as he slapped both Nick and Darcy in the shoulder. “This is glorious news.”

**3.**

“Darcy. Miss Lewis,” Steve started, his cheeks redder than the soles of Pepper’s shoes. “You’re a swell dame and all. But. I just don’t-”

“Oh my,” Darcy interrupted. “You thought I was asking you on a date?” Chuckling, she punched him in the arm. “Ow. Not doing that again. No. I thought we could go as friends. I know you don’t have very many in this time. And I need to go to the MOMA for a class. My boyfriend doesn’t really like being somewhere so open.”

Sheepishly, Steve runs his hand threw his hair. “If it’s just as friends. And I hope your boyfriend isn’t embarrassed by you. Because I mean it when I say you’re a swell dame.” He gave her a one-armed hug.

“And I’d appreciate it,” Director Fury called out from behind them. “If you kept your hands off my girl.” Kissing her temple, “And I’d never be embarrassed. It’s just not safe.”

“Uh.” Steve looked flabbergasted, looking from the director and Darcy. 

“Have fun at the museum. And Rogers?” Fury questioned, walking ahead of the pair. “Keep her safe.”

**4.**

Humming along to Darcy’s music, Bruce was pulled out of his work by the Director entering his lab.

“Director Fury?” He asked, taking his glasses off and putting them in his pocket. 

The man ignored Bruce and stepped towards his assistant’s desk. Bruce never could hardly believe the small smile gracing the Director’s face.

When Darcy finally realized someone was waiting on her, she startled, then a huge grin blossomed on her face. “Nick,” she breathed out, surprising Bruce further.

“You left this,” he said, handing over the woman’s cell phone.

“Oh, sweet. I was just going to get it when I came over later.” Shyly, she looked up at the man through her lashes. “Are we still on for later?”

“Definitely,” he replied, and stalked out of the room.

Bruce wasn’t sure what he just witnessed, but figured it be best to. just forget about it

**5.**

Clint wasn’t sure how to feel about his latest mission. It was classified level eight. And as far as Clint knew, level eight didn’t exist - as he was a level seven, the already secret level. But orders were orders, so followed the objectives listed by Director Fury.

When he was at the airport, looking for his mark, he was startled by a tap on the shoulder. Just as he was spinning around and preparing for an attack, he paused at the smiling face of Dr. Foster’s assistant. The eye candy from his mission in New Mexico. His eyes raked her body, waggling his eyebrows when she smirked. She wouldn’t be the first mark he fraternized with.

“Not a good idea buddy. The boyfriend probably wouldn’t like that.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yup, let’s go.” Pulling her bag, she started walking out of the airport. Clint had to rush after her.

The whole drive back to HQ, he thought on why picking up this particular civilian would be classified level eight. Maybe she was the daughter of someone on the WSC? It was the only plausible explanation he could come up with.

That is, until he led her into HQ and she ran ahead and jumped into Director Fury’s arms.

Looking up to the sky, he prayed that she didn’t say anything about his earlier thoughts.

**+1**

“You knew?” The male Avengers gape, eyes bouncing back and forth between a smug looking Natasha and the couple holding each other close. The latest mission went south, and Nick was even called in. It was easy to tell that Darcy was worried.

Arching her brow, she smirked. “Who do you think introduced them?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://shallcallhimsquishy.tumblr.com) and maybe leave me prompts?


End file.
